Aatelisian Troubles
The Aatelisian Troubles were a time period dating from 136, to 281 E8, with small breaks inbetween the action. instability from defeat (136-138 E8) With the defeat coming to Aatelisia in the 1st Gravolic war, many were outraged at their defeat by the nations under Vanhania. While the nation itself did not pay much after defeat, the entire economy was near ruin, and the State itself was destabilized, with thousands of veterans returning to a now ruined homeland. Generals, who seemed far more capable than the king that ruled over the land, gained support of their old troops. Hundreds of demonstrations occurred, all asking to a movement for a Limited Monarchy in which the people could vote for representation. These demonstrations however, fell on deaf ears, as the Monarchy toiled itself to fine dining and luxuries while the country laid unstable. It was then when Gabriel Järvinen, A General from the 1st Gravolic war and war hero to the nation, marched on the Palace of Palatsinlinna. Gabriel stated after that he only wanted to restore order to the nation. However, as his loyal troops entered the palace, several shots rang off, and they found the King and Queen, dead upon the floor. None would've known at the time, but this would start the powder keg of the Aatelisian Troubles. Age of Warlords (138-194 E8) Quickly, Generals from the 1st Gravolic war carved out their own territories in the totally collapsed state of Aatelisia. The Soldiers, Veterans of the Prior war, found loyalties with their Generals, fighting against their Brothers in the hopes of a better tomorrow. Militia were soon drafted, as the Warlords needed every man on the battlefield The war was of Rapid movements first, with entire towns falling within days. Skirmishes were quick and bloody, with Veteran Soldiers easily defeating Unskilled and untrained militiamen. Professionals fighting one another quickly turned into a slog fest, with the victor coming out bloody and demoralized. Yet, as time wore on, the civil war quickly turned into the ways of old, with the armies being entrenched on the border of each region. For now, their was peace, as neither side wished to have their troops slaughtered on the battlegrounds so early on. The effects of the conflict still raged, as families were now tasked fully with supplying their warlords with supplies. Militiamen slowly became full time soldiers, with their opportunity for peaceful lives being slowly but surely chipped away. Warlords over time change hands multiple times, with old generals betraying others, and general havoc spreading. Starvation, was a common Occurrence, with Armies either adapting to farm their own food, or raiding enemy villages just to survive. All of this Culminated in Torsti Kulmala defeating the last remaining warlord, and crowning himself the Marshal of Aatelisia. A time of peace (195-247 E8) Torsti Kulmala wouldn't live on long after having achieved peace. however, he set up a Military Junta beforehand, allowing it to rule for almost 50 years. While conditions were not exactly great, not having to fight was definitely an advantage compared to a near endless conflict with your neighbors. Soon enough, Aatelisia adopted a capitalist economy, which was lightly regulated in order to promote business growth. Category:Historical Periods Category:Anarchy